


The First Snow

by softfeathers



Series: SwanMills Christmas [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Day Four: In which Henry does not understand the concept of sleep - at least, not when it's the first day of snow for the year.





	

Snow in Maine was not, by any means, uncommon. The winters were cold each year, and after spending the last four in Storybrooke, Emma had become accustomed to Henry waking her up on the first snow of the year.

The kid loved snow the way he loved hot chocolate, and he got both on snow days. The last three years, Emma had been awakened by a phone call of loud banging at her door – but this year was different. Henry didn’t have to call, seeing as how he was just sleeping in the next room over, in the bed with Regina.

When the boy bursted into their room that morning, Emma groaned, head shoved into a pillow. “Kid,” she whined.

“Mom! Ma! It’s snowing!” He yelled, his voice much too loud for the time of morning that it was.

“Emma, get your son,” Regina murmured, pulling the covers under her head. It had been a long night.

“Oh, now he’s my son?”

“Before coffee, he’s your son.”

“I brought coffee!” Henry said excitedly, holding two mugs out to them.

Regina sat up at that and accepted the mug, sighing quietly. “Thank you, my little prince.”

Henry nodded, then threw one of the throw pillows at Emma. “Ma! Get up!”

Groaning, the woman finally forced herself to sit and take the cup of coffee. She was glad he was doing this, she genuinely was, but god. Why was it so early?

Emma had wondered whether Henry would get excited about the first snow this year. He was getting older, and most fourteen year olds didn’t come in and practically jump on the bed of their parents. Then again, most kids didn’t have two magical moms, so.

Henry was the exception to most things.

“I’m up, kid! I’m up.” She sighed, taking a sip. “This is really good.”

“I know.” He grinned. “Now get dressed! We gotta go outside!” Henry ran out of the room then, a grin on his lips.

Emma sighed, took another sip of her coffee, and then threw the covers off of her body. If she wasn’t up soon enough, she knew that Henry would just come back in.

“I blame you for this,” Regina said, rubbing her eyes.

“For what? Henry loving snow? Pretty sure you’re responsible for that one, babe.”

“No,” Regina said, glaring. It might have been more intimidating had she been able to fully open her eyes. Emma just laughed. “I’m never this tired, Emma.”

She grinned. “Oh, does that mean you don’t want me to do it again tonight?” She teased.

“Don’t you dare.” Regina narrowed her eyes.

Emma laughed. “I won’t. Now get up; our kid wants to see the snow he sees every single year.”

“Fine.”

“Finally!” Henry said as Emma and Regina walked down the stairs. “It took you guys twenty minutes!”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Your mother insisted that I wear six layers of clothes, kid. Not my fault.”

“It’s cold, Emma.”

“I’d be fine in my leather jacket, thank you very much.” Emma poured her cup of coffee into a travel mug and handed one to Regina.

“Can we go now?” Henry whined.

“You do realize that you could have gone outside twenty minutes ago, right?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but then it’s no fun!” He grinned, then ran out the door.

“I hope he never grows out of that,” Regina said quietly, looking after the boy.

“I know. Me too.” Emma smiled and took Regina’s gloved hand in her own bare one – because she drew the line at gloves – and they walked out together.

As soon as she stepped out of the door, Emma was smacked in the side of the head with a snowball. Henry fell on the ground he was laughing so hard, and Regina’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” Emma said, feigning annoyance. She was fighting back a grin, though, so it wasn’t very convincing. She set the travel mug of coffee down on the steps, immdediatley missing the warmth that came from it. Then, Emma released Regina’s hand and jogged down the steps. “You’d better run, you little shit.”

Henry, grinning the whole time, did start to run. But when Emma grabbed a hand full of snow and packed it into a ball, there was nothing he could do. She had incredible aim, and the ball smacked his side right where she’d wanted it to.

Dramatic as always, Henry fell to the ground and clutched at his side. “I’m dying, Mother! You killed me!”

Regina and Emma both laughed.

“Do you get the whole ‘drama queen’ thing from your mom, kid?” Emma asked, looking over at Regina with a grin.

Rather than reply with words, Regina scooped up snow off of the railing and formed a snowball with it, then threw it at Emma. She’d clearly been aiming for her face, but it hit her neck instead. Emma yelped as the snow slid down her shirt, the jacket having done nothing to protect her.

“I told you that you should have worn a scarf,” Regina said, smirking.

“I hate you,” Emma said, glaring at Regina as she brushed the snow off of her chest.

The former queen laughed and walked over to the blonde, planting a kiss on her lips. “You love me.”

“I know. But I hate you just a little.” She smiled (because when Regina Mills was kissing her, how could she not smile?).

“Stop being gross, moms!” Henry yelled, his words accompanied by a ball of snow sailing in their direction. It hit Regina, much to Emma’s delight.

The woman yelped and glared playfully at Henry as she wiped the snow off of her jacket. The cold somehow managed to seep through the seventeen layers of clothing that she was wearing.

Emma didn’t even know how her girlfriend was managing to look so attractive in all those clothes; Henry looked like a tiny little burrito in all of his. Emma, on the other hand, was wearing a t-shirt, longsleeved shirt, a light sweatshirt, and a leather jacket. A beanie was pulled over her ears. Regina had to have been wearing at least seven layers, and Henry eight.

“Henry!” Regina said, her voice high pitched. “I’m going to get you for that!”

“If it’s the last thing you do?” Henry teased, a grin on his lips.

“Yes!” She replied. Emma was laughing as she watched the scene.

Soon, they were all covered head to toe in snow from all of the snowballs that they were throwing. Emma and Regina both had to admit that it was worth getting up early for, even if they were still exhausted.

Because really, what was better than spending your morning with your son, girlfriend, and a lot of snow? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me prompts, you can find me in the comment section or on Twitter at @WhitcKnight.


End file.
